


We can't just leave them in the dark

by DineLade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, mentioning of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DineLade/pseuds/DineLade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three explain their relationship to Zayn and Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can't just leave them in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm not that good (not that bad, either, I hope. Mediocre?), but I had this idea and I wanted to write something for my OT3, because it's a miracle it exists in my head. I could never get three people in a relationship to work in my mind before. But something with Liam/Louis/Harry just fits.  
> Oh, and for the beginning: I wanted Harry and Liam to have some alone time to show that they love each other. Because obviously Louis/Harry get a lot of attention and Liam/Louis, my own OTP, gets a lot, too (in my mind, at least) and Lirry is the least shipped out of them, so, yes, I wanted to convey that this relationship doesn't revolve around Louis, but around all three of them.

“Do you know how many stars are out there in the sky, Liam?”, Harry whispered and Liam bent his head to look at him before settling looking at the night sky again, taking Harry's hand in his own, entangling their fingers. “No”, he whispered back. “Nobody knows.” Liam could hear the smile in Harry's voice. “But scientists believe it is a number you couldn't finish saying if you had a whole lifetime.” 

Now Liam smiled, too. “That's quite a lot.” 

“Exactly. So believing there are so many stars in the universe that no human could ever finish counting them, there have to be enough planets that are similar to ours. Enough, that there is life somewhere else.” 

Harry looked at Liam who looked back after a few seconds, both holding the eye contact.

“Imagine the life on another planet, Liam. Imagine someone's out there who may even look similar to us, maybe not, but they probably have a whole different way of living. Imagine the possibilities. Isn't it beautiful?”

And Liam nodded and smiled and he felt something warm tugging at his heart. “You have strange thoughts, Harry. Sometimes I would like to know how it would be to live in your head”, he said affectionately and ruffled through Harry's hair.

Harry blinked and looked smug for moment. “I was being serious.”

“And I love your crazy thoughts that strangely make a lot of sense, Harry.” Liam bent forward, closed the space between them and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. “Thank you for sharing them with me.”

“Oh, there you two are”, Niall's voice sounded loud through the night, but maybe that was just because he never toned it down even though it was perfectly silent around them. Liam looked at him and saw that Zayn had also come out here.

He sighed and stood up, dragging Harry with him. “Why were you looking for us?”

“It's a lonely place. Just wanted to make sure you're okay.”

Which didn't really make sense since it was Harry's place and Harry knew it from the inside out and it wasn't the first time that some of them had wandered outside in the night.  
Liam raised an eyebrow at Zayn, but it was too dark and he could barely make out Zayn's profile, he doubted Zayn could see more of him.

“That's ridiculous”, Harry said instead and he sounded annoyed and nobody could see much, anyway, so Liam tried to find Harry's hand with his own and entwined their fingers again, after succeeding.

“Just come back with us, yeah? There's a storm-warning.”

“But the sky is perfectly clear!”

Liam sighed again. “Come on, Harry, it's not as if they would let us be alone now, anyway. Could as well go with them.”

When Harry reluctantly gave in, they all went back to the house.

 

“So is there really a storm-warning?”, Liam asked Zayn after Harry and Niall had went into the living room.

“No, we were just worried, because Louis – are you okay, Li?” He sounded really concerned.

“Yes, of course I am. What's wrong?”

“Just, do you love Louis? Because Ni and I saw you together and I'm sorry if you do, but you do know that he and Harry, I mean”, he mumbled, "we saw them kissing each other.”  
Liam was taken aback. Oh, he thought.

He went past Zayn to the living room, where Harry, Louis and Niall were sitting on the couch, watching some cartoon on TV. He knew Zayn was right behind him.

“Haz, Lou, can I talk to you?”, he asked and he must've sounded serious enough, because Louis switched the TV off and both Harry and Louis looked at him, concerned. He smiled slightly to let them know that everything was okay. Both of them nodded and Niall jumped off the couch and said: “Gonna let you have some room here” and got out. Liam didn't miss the look Niall and Zayn shared before he closed the door.

 

“What's wrong, Li?”, Louis asked after Liam had joined them on the couch. “Did something happen between you two? Or was -” But Liam cut him off.

“They know. Ah, well, not really, but Zayn just tried to warn me that they saw you kissing and asked if I'm okay and that he's sorry and clearly they know but understood it all wrong.”

“I told you we should've told them from the start”, Harry said, not accusingly, just a bit sad. “Now they think we're hurting each other behind our backs.”

“It wouldn't have been fair. We didn't even know if it would work out.”

“But we're okay now and have been for three months, can't we tell them?”

“I'm afraid”, Louis admitted and both Liam and Harry looked surprised at him. “There's no guarantee they will understand it even if we explain it to them.”

“They're our best friends.”

“And they won't care too much if we can convince them that we're happy. Because we are happy, Louis”, Liam tried to reassure him.

“I just … I hope we won't lose them, you know?”

Liam and Harry both took one of Louis' hands in their own and Louis snuggled between them.

“It's just not fair not telling them, now that they know something. They worry because they care, Lou.”

“And they care because they love us. It will be alright, yeah?”

Louis closed his eyes for a second and Harry and Liam shared a look over his head. They still have to learn a lot about each other – both of them have never seen Louis quite so vulnerable and they don't really know what to do.

But he opened his eyes again and now looked certain. “Okay. Come on, let's tell them! I can't wait to see their faces!”

Harry rolled his eyes and Liam shook his head, but Liam knew that both of them were relieved that Louis was his usual self again, now shouting for Zayn and Niall to come to the living room if they wanted to know the news of the century.

 

They stood in a row with Liam in the middle when Zayn and Niall came rushing through the door, clearly curious about what Louis had to announce.

“So, LiLi here tells me that you saw me and him together, as well as me and Harry kissing.”

Zayn looked taken aback and looked at Liam. Liam just smiled at him, nodding slightly to convey that, yes, everything was alright and Louis was going to explain.

“That's because I love them both.”

A warmth rushed through Liam – even though Harry and Liam had both said it, to Louis and to one another, Louis had not yet said to them that he loved them. Or at least not to Liam. He didn't know about Harry, but a look into Harry's startled, but clearly happy face told him that it was the same with him.

“But, Louis, isn't that a bit -”, Niall started, but Harry cut him off.

“Pretentious? Not possible? Hurting me and Liam? I tell you, it's none of those things.”

“That's because we both love him, too, you know?”, Liam tried to explain, “We're happy.” And he grabs Louis' and Harry's hands in his own.

“And what Liam here forgets is that he and Harry also love each other”, Louis chirped happy.

“What?”, Niall asked and Zayn just looked taken aback.

“Show them”, Louis demanded and Liam and Harry happily obliged, giving each other a short kiss while Liam still held on to Louis' hand.

“I don't … get it”, Zayn mumbled, “so you three all love each other? And are together?”

“Yes”, Louis said a bit too loud and jumped up and down. 

Liam looked at him softly. “Yes, and we hope you're okay with that, because we are happy the way it is”, he said to Niall and Zayn.

“If you're happy, I'm happy”, Zayn answered with a smirk in Liam's direction and Liam smiled back brightly. He should've known that Zayn would be so easily convinced, they were best friends after all and Zayn didn't give too much to social standards anyway.

They were all looking at Niall now, even Louis who had his eyebrows creased with some concern. Niall looked confused. “I don't know, you three. Are you sure? Is it even possible? Aren't you both just doing it for Louis?” The last part was directed at Liam and Harry and a look to Louis told Liam that he was hurt.

“It is possible, Niall. If you believe it or not, Haz and Li love each other just as I love them and they me.” And with that Louis actually stormed out of the room.

Liam held onto Harry's hand, because he knew that Harry immediately wanted to go after him. But they first had to get Niall to understand.

“I love Harry the same way I love Louis. Honestly, Niall, it seems impossible, but it's not.”

Niall nodded slowly, but still seemed concerned. “You two are sure? I mean, I'd get it if you'd just do it for Lou, but you honestly should know not to hurt yourself because of him.”

“Do we look unhappy?”, Harry asked him, “Because I surely don't feel that way. I get twice as much love and can give twice as much as in any other relationship I've ever been. There are always two people who can comfort me when I'm feeling down. If one of us wants to be alone or do something else, there is always a second one. I could never just lie down on the grass in the middle of the night with Louis and tell him about planets and stars and life, but I couldn't prepare pranks or go for a drink with Liam. Liam will always be our designated driver”, he grinned at Liam, who smiled back. “And I tell you, the sex, oh the sex is ama-” Liam cut him off by slapping his hand on Harry's mouth. “That's enough, Haz. They really don't need to know about that.”

Harry looked at him innocently. “I mean, yes, of course you're right, but that's honestly not something they have to know the details of. I don't know how it went in your past relationships, but I'm not someone you can just kiss and tell.” He glared at Harry warningly, before removing his hand from his mouth again.

“You used that phrase totally wrong, just so you know”, Harry mumbled a bit angry, but Liam smiled and ruffled through Harry's hair. Harry looked just angrier then, but Liam knew it's not real and he remembered Niall and Zayn still being there and looked back at them.

Niall had a big smile on his face. “Ooh, we should have a party! The first threeway-relationship in a band ever! We should tell the press, they'd flip out. Nobody would actually believe us and think we're pulling some kind of joke, ha! That'd be so awesome.”

“Uhm, Niall? Can we please not talk of coming out to the press just yet? It was scary enough telling you about it, I don't want to think of the whole world”, Liam asked him tentatively, but also relieved that Niall didn't seem to have concerns anymore.

“Oh, oh, sure. But still, we should have a party. We should buy lots of food, at least, and eat it all and say that's the celebration.”

Harry tugged a bit at Liam's hand and Liam nodded, looking at him. “Yes, sure. It's all settled, nothing to worry about anymore, tell him that, yeah?” And Harry nodded and ran out of the room to look for Louis.

 

To Liam's surprise, he found them both a few minutes later in his own room, cuddling on his bed. And when he joined them, he felt more content than before, felt a weight lifted off his shoulders that he hadn't even known had been there. Zayn and Niall knew and they both were okay with it and he had Louis and Harry right there in his arms.

The future was a big dark thing looming above them, but right now they had themselves as shelters and they were happy in their strange relationship.


End file.
